Welcome To My Life
by NovMists
Summary: Song fic of Simple Plan's, Welcome to My Life. We get a different view of the spoiled rich boy, Draco Malfoy's life along with his peers.


**Summary-Song fic of Simple Plan's, Welcome to My Life. We get a different view of the spoiled rich boy, Draco Malfoy's life along with his peers.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the song, Welcome To My Life.**

* * *

"Life sucks."Blaise stated looking out the window on the train, on their way to Hogwarts. 

"Your just now figuring this out?"Draco Malfoy asked. Blaise looked at his friend, who was wearing a black cloak.

"Man your covered in clothes you must be dieing of heat."Blaise said shaking his head. Draco shrugged.

"I'm not hot."Draco said. Blaise looked out the window again and sighed.

"It's not fair, Life's a bitch. It's like no one gets me. My parents don't understand why I'd rather work in the medical field than be a deatheater. Deatheaters need doctors to right? But no, they hate me for it. My family's so different from me, I just feel like I don't belong."Blaise said with a loud sigh. Draco's silver blue eyes traveled to Blaise.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

"Must suck."Draco said.

"I mean, they hate my girlfriend, hate that I want to be a doctor, man I just want to run away sometimes. They just don't understand and wont accept me for who I am. I keep trying to make them happy but it never works. I tried to run away once, but I had no where to go."

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

"My life is so hard."Blaise said. Draco shot him a cold venomous look that sent chills down his back.

"Your life's hard?"Draco asked softly.

"Yes. Man, you have it easy! Rich parents, your spoiled rotten."Blaise said. Draco glared venomously.

"You have no idea what my life is like."

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Blaise laughed.

"Yeah right."he scoffed. Draco stood up pulling up his shirt to reveal healing yellow, bruises all over his chest. Blaise recoiled._  
_  
_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"Yeah, this is how my rich spoiled life is like."Draco said lowering his shirt as Blaise stared in horror. "Welcome to my life."Draco hissed venomously.

* * *

**a few days later.**_  
_

* * *

"I'd kill to be her."Pansy told Draco, watching a young woman walk by, with long blonde hair. 

"Why because she has fake boobs?"Draco joked. Pansy glared.

"She's beautiful. I'd kill to be her. She must have tons of friends."Pansy said with a wistful sigh. Draco shook his head throwing a piece of crumpled paper at her.

"I'm your friend you bint, now come on are we going to gawk at girls all day or are we going to do our homework? Personally, I wouldn't mind looking at girls, but I never knew you swung that way Pansy."Draco said. Pansy pushed him playfully. He winced in pain, but she didn't notice.

"I just feel so left out sometimes. Sometimes I just wish I was someone else, think of all the opportunities I'm missing? I just, want more."Pansy sighed.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over?_

* * *

"I hate life."Crabbe said. 

"So I've heard."Draco said concentrating on his homework.

"Your worse than that mudblood."Goyle pointed out.

"I have to get good grades!"Draco said. Goyle rolled his eyes.

"We know your smarter than us, you don't have to rub it in."Crabbe said bitterly.

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'll get in trouble if that mudblood gets better grades than me."Draco snapped. Crabbe snorted.

"I fucking hate this!"Harry Potter yelled storming into the library. Madam Pince glared at him and told him to keep it down.

"Wonder what has Potter's knickers in a twist?"Draco said and he snorted.

"Harry."said Ron chasing after him with Hermione by his side.

"I hate this life."Harry said quietly, unaware that Draco and his friends were in hearing distance.

"Harry!"said Hermione sadly.

"Everyone goes on with there big fake smiles and there stupid lies, pretending everything is alright! They have no idea whats going on, no grip on reality. I'm out there fighting for my life, while they live off the stories of me in the daily prophet! I hate this! I just want to be normal!"Harry yelled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Poor me, I'm Harry Potter, I'm a depressed hero! My life's so hard, I can't be normal because I'm famous, oh boo hoo."Draco said sarcastically.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding?_

Harry looked over with a glare.

"You have no idea what my life is like Malfoy."Harry snarled.

"Enlighten me."Draco said sarcastically.

"Everyone looks at me to be the hero, I've always had to be strong, my parents were murdered!"Harry said.

"At least they cared about you."Draco muttered lowly. _  
_  
_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

Draco groaned sitting up feeling his whole body shake. He looked around, blinking once twice, a copper metallic taste filled his mouth. He put his fingers to his lips to see blood. Draco spit and blinked again. A sharp kick came to his side and he grunted. 

"Get up."snarled the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco tried to stand up but it was as if his legs weren't working properly. Lucius pulled Draco up and slammed him against the wall. Draco grunted in pain.

"I"m sorry."Draco cried out.

"You better be!"Lucius snarled punching him in the gut. Draco cried out.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Draco blinked, lost in the memory. What had he done to get such a beating? Rolled his eyes when his father had been giving one of his stupid speeches.

"Says the boy who gets owled sweets every week."said Ron with a roll of his eyes.

"Malfoy, your life's been given to you on a silver platter, some of us, who have actual problems, and hardships, don't need your pathetic remarks."Harry snapped. Draco stood up his eyes reduced to slits. Draco exploded in fury.

"Your father's not beating you is he? Your mother doesn't tell you she's going to run and take you with her but never does, does she? You never went to a teacher for help, to get you out of that hell hole, only for them to report what you said to your father have you? Your famous! Everyone knows your name! Everyone helps you around the wizarding world! You never had to go to Diagon Alley alone, not knowing your away around, and lie to a boy your age saying your parents are at different shops when really, they could care less! You have no idea what it's like to be me! To be alone, to be hurt."Draco yelled.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Harry stared in shock. His mind traveled to the first day he had met Draco, he had wondered why such a young boy was all alone, but he believed his answer, that his parents were buying things for him. He never thought- not Malfoy the spoiled rich boy. Draco walked past Harry fuming his shoulder hitting his as he walked out.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


End file.
